Meeting Emperor Lunarlight/The Power of the City Secrets
Here is where our heroes meet Emperor Lunarlight in Equinelantis: The Lost Kingdom. We now see our crew entering the palace of Emperor Lunarlight who is now an elderly stallion. Emperor Lunarlight: Welcome back, My son. And I see you have brought visitors with you. King Solar Flare: Yes, Father. And there're two ponies who're here to see you. Princess Luna: Hello, Grandfather. Emperor Lunarlight: (gasps) Bless My Heart and Soul! Celestia, Luna, (sheds his tear) Is it really you two!? Princess Celestia: Yes. It is us, Grandfather. Emperor Lunarlight: So good to see you. Then, Emperor Lunarlight slowly walks over to his granddaughters and hugged them. Emperor Lunarlight: I always knew that day would come, (coughs) And now I get to see my own granddaughters one last time. Thank our ancestors for watching over you two. Princess Yuna: Grandpa, What's wrong with Great-Grandpa Lunarlight? King Solar Flare: Much I'm afraid, Your great-grandfather is about to meet his end soon. Emperor Lunarlight: Don't worry about me, Solar Flare. My time will come soon, And I'm very grateful to meet my great-granddaughters once more. Princess Solarna: Our pleasure, Grandpa Lunarlight. Emperor Lunarlight: Son, Why don't you show some of your friends around our city? King Solar Flare: Of course, Father. Mr. Burns: Have fun exploring Equinelantis, We'll be heading back to the trucks for supplies. Zapp Brannigan: With a little surprise guest. As King Solar Flare to them and show their friends the city, They discover the Equine's bubbles. King Solar Flare: This is where the Equine's Bubbles are born. Princess Yuna: What kind are they, Grandpa Solar Flare? King Solar Flare: Baby alicorns, unicorns, pegasi and earth ponies, of course. With the occasionally zebras, griffons, minotaurs, and dragons. SpongeBob SquarePants: Wow, Those are so cool! Patrick Star: And they're kind of cute! The Nurse Mare: Your majesty, (holding out a baby unicorn foal) We have a newborn colt. King Solar Flare: Very good, Carry on. SpongeBob SquarePants: Mind if Patrick and I stay for a bit, Twilight? We just love seeing bubbles. Twilight Sparkle: Sure, I don't see why not. Princess Luna: I'm sure there's no reason to learn more, Father. Soon, Everyone came to the SPA as King Solar Flare showed them. King Solar Flare: This is the spa for those who wants to relax. Princess Sharon: Just high fancy is this SPA? King Solar Flare: Something like that, Sharon. Princess Solarna: Well, I could go for some relaxation at the spa. Amy Kroker: Me too. Soon, Amy Kroker, Leela, Marge Simpson, Lois Griffin, Bonnie Swanson, Donna Brown, Francine Smith, Squidward Tentacles, Rarity, James, And Zoe Trent are enjoying their SPA. Turanga Leela: It feels so warm. Lois Griffin: It sure does, Leela. Marge Simpson: I love it. Squidward Tentacles: (gets into the tub) I could get use to this. Rarity: I conquer, Darling. James: Are you laddies enjoying this? Zoe Trent: We do! Bonnie Swanson: I feel better already. Francine Smith: Same here, Bonnie. Donna Brown: I could get use to this the same as Squidward has. For their next stop on the tour, Everyone came to the Bar. King Solar Flare: This is the bar where you boys can hang out. Bender Bending Rodríguez: Oh yeah! Bring it on, Baby! Peter Griffin: Look, Beer! And it's got Pawtucket Patriot Ale! Homer Simpson: Oh, Duff Beer! Stan Smith: I'm in! Then, Moe came up to the bar to help out. Moe: I hope you don't mind if I help out at the bar, Your majesty. King Solar Flare: Sure thing. So, Everyone carried on as they enjoy the beer in Equinelantis. Soon, Everyone came to the summer paradise of the city. King Solar Flare: This is the Summer Paradise. Olaf: I love a summer paradise, And I still have my flurry just to enjoy it. Speed: Me too. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225